SECRET
by eldyoo
Summary: Hanya tentang ke absurdtan Kai pada Chanyeol / Chankai only/boyxboy/oneshoot/


** SECRET **

** . **

** .**

** Pair: CHANKAI **

**WARNING: Selalu, ceritanya maksa dengan alur yang gak jelas. **

**Enjoy buat yang masih tetep pengin baca ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai POV <strong>

Tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan mengingat ini adalah hari minggu, tapi pada kenyataannya aku hanya bisa meratapi hari yang membosankan seharian dirumah. Ibuku melarangku untuk keluar rumah bahkan hanya untuk pergi ketaman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahpun tidak boleh. Ini hukuman untukku karena membolos sekolah kemarin katanya. Itukan menyebalkan sekali padahal hukuman yang dia berikan untukku sudah cukup banyak.

-Pertama dia memotong uang jajanku untuk dua minggu kedepan -Kedua dia menyita smart phone dan juga laptopku jangan lupa dia juga menyuruhku membereskan kamarku dan seisi rumah ini. Yah karena dirumah ini memang tidak maid dan biasanya Ibuku lah yang melakukannya, tapi karena hari ini aku sedang dihukum maka dia menyerahkan semua itu padaku. Oke, itu semua tidak bisa dibilang banyak juga tapi cukup menyiksaku. Dan dengan teganya Ibuku pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk kesalon karena dia ada janji arisan dengan teman-temannya, tanpa membuatkan ku sarapan pula huffft...Ibu yang kejam.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja kabur dan main diluar bersama teman-temanku tapi karena aku itu anak yang berbakti pada orang tua maka dari itu aku tidak berani melanggar garis yang sudah dipasang oleh Ibuku. Emm...tidak selalu sih kadang aku juga melanggarnya buktinya kemarin saja aku bolos hehehe...dan untuk hari ini aku malas saja karena tenagaku sudah terkuras habis untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah, juga diluar sangat terik bisa-bisa aku bertambah hitam.

Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah Tuhan anugrahkan padaku. Hanya saja aku sangat sebal dengan salah satu orang yang sangat mirip tiang listrik disekolahku karena tinggi badannya yang menjulang dan tidak lupa senyumnya yang selalu terlihat sangat idiot itu. Setiap hari dia selalu memanggilku _hitam _bukankah itu menyebalkan?.

Duh mengingat si idiot itu membuat moodku memburuk. Sungguh aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Bertemu dengannya hariku akan berubah menjadi buruk dengan sendirinya. Entahlah aku hanya selalu merasa kalau dia itu _my bad luck_.

Untuk saat ini aku masih setia duduk manis didepan tv, menonton acara yang jujur aku tidak terlalu tertarik. Aku menontonnya hanya untuk membunuh rasa bosanku dan pengalihan dari rasa lapar yang kini kurasa. Bukannya aku malas untuk membuat makanan untukku sendiri, hanya saja aku tidak bisa memasak. Ingatkan? Ibuku yang baik hati itu pergi tanpa memasak dulu untuk anaknya yang tampan ini huks..

''Sabar ok?! Mungkin satu atau dua jam lagi Ibu sudah pulang dan kau akan segera mendapatkan jatah makanmu'' Aku mengelus perutku sayang untuk menenangkannya.

**Normal POV **

TING-TONG

''Duh siapa sih yang bertamu'' Kai hanya bergumam dan kembali mencari posisi nyaman disofa yang empuk itu, tanpa perduli dengan bel rumahnya yang terus berbunyi.

TING – TONG

Untuk kesekian kalinya kembali terdengar bel rumahnya itu berdering dengan sangat merdu menyapa pendengarannya.

''Isshh.. menyebalkan! Tidak tau apa kalau aku sedang tak punya tenaga untuk berjalan membukakan pintu'' Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kai berjalan menuju pintu depan.

''Mau apa kau kesini'' Kata-kata ketus itu sukses Kai ucapkan setelah membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri disana.

''Damn! Hitam apa begitu acaramu menyambut tamu?'' Tanya tamu itu yang tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

''Kalau itu bukan dirimu aku akan menyambutnya dengan manis'' Chanyeol menyrengit tidak suka mendengarnya.

''Tega sekali. Padahal aku sudah susah payah meluangkan waktuku untuk berkunjung kemari'' dengan wajah sendu Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

''Ck! Sudahlah tidak usah memasang wajah sok sendu gitu, tidak berpengaruh untukku. Kembali kepertanyaan awal. Ada urusan apa kau datang kesini?''

''Ck! Kembali pada perkataanku diawal tadi. Apa begini caramu menyambut tamu? Paling tidak persilahkan masuk dulu, menyuruhnya duduk dengan manis lalu suguhkan minuman. Baru kemudian kau bertanya 'ada urusan apa kau kesini?' aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti tentang itu kan Kim Kai?''

Kai memutar matanya malas mendengar ocehan panjan lebar dari Chanyeol. ''Kau terlalu banyak bicara Park.. dan aku tidak berniat menerima tamu yang cerewet seperti dirimu. Bye!''

Dengan gerakan cepat Kai bermaksud menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat. Tapi gerakan Chanyeol lebih cepat menahan pintu itu. Kai mendelik tidak suka dengan tingkah menyebalkan Chanyeol itu.

''Percaya padaku kau tidak akan menyesal dengan kedatanganku'' katanya, seakan menjawab tatapan tidak suka Kai.

''Aku tidak perduli. Pergi!''

''Benarkah? Padahal aku tadi membeli satu paket ayam goreng untukmu dalam perjalan kemari''

Chanyeol menunggu reaksi Kai, dia tau Kai sangat keras kepala tapi Chanyeol juga sangat tau apa yang bisa meluluhkannya. Makanan yah makanan itu adalah kelemahan Kai, Kai suka sekali makan karena memang dia mudah sekali lapar. Apa lagi kalau ada yang mengiming-iminginya dengan ayam goreng Kai pasti akan mengesampingkan egonya untuk makanan favoritnya itu, apapun alasannya.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelah melihat mata Kai yang berbinar menatap box makanan yang Chanyeol tunjukan didepan matanya. 'kerja bagus Park' pujinya untuk diri sendiri dalam hati.

''Huwaaa.. ayam gorenggg kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku kan tidak perlu membuang tenagaku untuk memarahimu. Ayo masuk''

Dengan semangat Kai merebut box makanan itu dan menyeret Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Kai yang berubah drastis hanya karena makanan kesukaannya itu. Setelah sampai diruang tamu Kai menyuruh chanyeol duduk kemudian dia berlalu kedapur. Lima menit kemudian Kai kembali menghampiri Chanyeol dengan membawa dua gelas minuman ditangannya.

''Ini untukmu, selamat minum. Dan selamat makan untukku''

Dan kai pun mulai melahap makanannya rakus tanpa perduli dengan orang yang sedang duduk didepannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat pemuda didepannya itu yang sedang asyik memanjakan perut laparnya.

''Kau seperti orang yang belum makan selama seminggu Kai''

''Kau benar sekali, aku memang belum makan dari pagi'' akunya.

''Stop! Biarkan aku selesaikan ini dulu baru kau lanjutkan bicara. Aku tidak ingin moodku rusak karena ucapanmu'' Sela Kai saat dia melihat Chanyeol akan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

''Ugh! Belum tentu apa akan aku ucapkan membuat moodmu buruk Kai..'' gerutunya. Dan Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Walaupun dengan berat hati tapi Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Kai. Dia hanya menyibukan diri dangan tontonan didepannya tanpa berniat mengusiknya. Kai pun mendesah lega setelah berhasil memanjakan perutnya yang lapar.

''Terimakasih Chanyeol untuk makanannya. Sering-sering saja yah hehe...'' ucap dan pintanya tak tau malu.

''Akan aku pertimbangkan. Tapi untuk makanan hari ini itu tidak gratis'' Kai mendengus sebal karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

''Shit! Seharusnya aku tau kalau kau itu tidak penah memberikan sesuatu tanpa mengharapkan timbal balik''

''Tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini Kai..''

''Terserah! Sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu? Kalau itu tidak masuk akal maka dengan berat hati aku akan memuntahkannya lagi untukmu''

''Kau tenang saja itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. aku hanya ingin kau meluangkan waktumu hari ini untuk mendengar curhatku''

''Mendengarkan curhatanmu?''

''Yah''

''Kau tidak salah? Seingatku kita tidak berteman baik sebelumnya dan aku tidak tau apa alasanmu ingin bercerita padaku''

''Aku tidak punya alasan khusus, hanya aku berfikir kaulah orang yang tepat untuk aku ajak bicara saat ini''

''Terserahlah.. tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku tidak bisa menjaga rahasiamu''

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan Kai. Kai yang kebetulan sedang menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol otomatis melihat senyum miring Chanyeol dan itu sangat menyebalkan untuk Kai, ingin sekali dia memukul kepala Chanyeol saat ini untuk menghilangkan senyum yang sangat tidak keren itu.

''Berhenti bersikap sok keren Park Chanyeol.. karena kau itu sama sekali tidak keren''

''Hahaha.. itu satu pujian untukku. Terimakasih''

''Dasar idiot! Aku bilang kau tidak keren dan itu bukan suatu pujian''

''Tetap saja ada kata KEREN disana'' Chanyeol sengaja memberi penekanan kata 'keren' disitu dengan terus tersenyum lebar dan Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

''Terserah apa katamu''

''Baiklah, aku akan mulai bercerita. Sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi aku akan berbagi rahasia ini denganmu Kai''

Kai berdecak kesal lalu berkata.. ''Terus apa aku harus tersanjung dan berkata WOW! Begitu?''

''Tentu saja sudah seharusnya kau tersanjung Kai karena kau akan segera mengetahui rahasia besar seorang Park Chanyeol''

Dengan bangga Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Sedangkan Kai hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi seakan ingin muntah, yang tentu saja diacuhkan oleh Chanyeol.

''Cihh! Baiklah cepat katakan karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyebarkan RAHASIA BESAR itu'' kini giliran Kai yang memberi penekanan dalam ucapannya untuk mengejek Chanyeol.

Lagi, Chanyeol menujukan smirknya kemudian dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kai dan membisikan sesuatu.

''Aku meragukan itu Kai.. karena Rahasia itu berhubungan denganmu jadi aku rasa kau akan memikirkannya dua kali sebelum menyebarkannya'' Chanyeol pun menjauhkan kepalanya setelah membisikan kata-kata itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi Kai yang hanya bisa mematung sekarang. Dan dia menyadari tubuh Kai yang mendadak tegang saat jarak mereka sangat dekat. Dia pun akhirnya mengusak pelan kepala Kai untuk menyadarkannya karena sudah beberapa detik Kai setia dengan posisi terdiamnya. Setelah sadar Kai langsung menepis tangan Cahnyeol yang bertengger manis dikepalanya.

''Kau terlihat manis sekali saat ini'' Kai mendelik mendengarnya.

''Tidak usah bertele-tele sekarang cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan'' Tuntutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kesal dan menghentakan kakinya perempuan paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamar anaknya. Bagaimana tidak kesal sudah tiga puluh menit lebih dia meneriaki anaknya untuk segera bangun dan bergegas bersiap untuk pergi kesekolahnya. Tapi apa? anak tersayangnya itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara merdunya itu. Padahal juga dia sudah mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk nyanyian dipagi hari yang ia lantunkan untuk anak tersayangnya itu.

BRAKK !

Dengan sangat cantiknya pula Ibu dari anak pemalas penghuni kamar ini menendang pintu kamar tersebut. Tapi tetap sang penghuni kamar tidak bergeming dari tidur cantiknya. Dia pun melangkah masuk dan berdiri tepat di sebelah ranjang anaknya dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger di pinggang sexynya. Kemudian dia mengelus dadanya mencoba bersabar saat dia melirik jam yang ada diatas meja didalam kamar itu, lalu dia beralih menatap tajam anaknya yang masih terlelap itu.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu mendekat kesisi ranjang. Dia menarik selimut yang menyelimuti anaknya lalu membuangnya kelantai. Sang Ibu pun meniup poninya kesal karena anaknya hanya bergumam 'dingin' dan kembali larut dalam dunia mimpinya.

Akhirnya karena kesabarannya yang sudah ada di ubun-ubun dia pun menarik tangan anaknya hingga jatuh kelantai. Dan dia tersenyum puas karena melihat anaknya yang mengaduh sakit.

''Huhuhu.. ini sakit Ibu kenapa kau tega sekali padaku'' rengeknya pada sang Ibu.

''Rasakan! Suruh siapa kau susah sekali dibangunkan hemm?'' Dia tau kalau sekarang Ibunya sedang diselimuti aura hitam. Sehingga dia hanya diam sambil terus mengelus bokongnya yang masih terasa sakit.

''MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN DUDUK DISITU KIM KAI? CEPAT MADI SEKARANG!'' teriak Ibunya kencang.

Refleks Kai memegangi kedua telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan Ibunya itu. ''Iya iya Ibu aku mandi sekarang ughhh..'' Kai pun segera bergegas masuk kekamar mandinya sebelum Ibunya kembali membuat telinganya sakit.

.

.

''Nah kalau sudah rapi beginikan kau terlihat tampan'' ucapnya setelah melihat anaknya sudah rapi dan duduk manis dimeja makan untuk sarapan.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena jujur dia masih sedikit kesal karena ulah Ibunya saat membangunkannya tadi.

"Ibu hari ini aku tidak usah masuk sekolah yah Bu? Yah..yah.. bolehkan?'' Ibunya menyrengit bingung mendengar permintaan anaknya.

''Tidak Kai, kau sudah bolos sebelumnya dan tidak ada yang namanya bolos lagi untuk hari ini'' tolaknya. ''Dan ingat Ibu masih belum memaafkanmu untuk yang kemarin'' lanjutnya lagi.

''Ayolah Ibu... tidakkah kau sayang pada anakmu ini?'' bujuk Kai.

''Tidak ada Kai.. lagi pula apa alasanmu meminta bolos hah? Kau tidak sedang sakit jadi Ibu tidak akan mengizinkanmu''

''Aku sedang sakit Ibu''

''sakit apa hah?'' tanya Ibu Kai seraya menyentuh kening Kai. ''Kau baik-baik saja Kai'' putusnya.

''Aku sedang sakit Bu.. dari kemarin jantungku berdetak tak karuan membuatku susah bernafas''

''Omong kosong apa itu.. sudahlah cepat habiskan makanmu lalu cepat pergi kesekolah ibu tidak ingin kau telat hari ini'' setelah mengatakan itu Ibu kai pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

''ughh.. Ibu menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak berbohong tentang detak jantung ini yang membuatku sesak nafas. Park Chanyeol sialan! Sial! Sial! Seharusnya aku mengusirnya kemarin dan aku tidak mendengar kata-katanya yang sukses membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya''

_Flashback_

''_Sudahlah cepat katakan apa yag ingin kau katakan'' _

''_Kau tidak sabaran sekali Kai'' _

''_Cepat Chanyeol sekarang sudah masuk jam tidur siangku.. aku ingin tidur'' _

''_Baiklah dengarkan aku dan jangan salahkan aku bila kau tidak bisa tidur setelah mendengarnya'' _

''_hmmm'' _

''_Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang saat ini ada didepanku'' _

''_Hah? APA? Kau bercanda Park..''_

''_Tidak. Aku mencintaimu Kim Kai.. dan itu adalah rahasia besar yang ku maksud Kai''_

_Chup_

_Kai membebelakan matanya kaget karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. _

''_Seperti yang aku bilang tadi kau terlihat sangat manis Kai.. baiklah aku pulang sekarang, selamat tidur siang Kai dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku ok?!'' _

_Chup _

_Park Chanyeol pun kembali mencium kai sebelum ia berlalu pergi. Kai yang masih sedikit blank karena perlakuan yang ia dapat dari Park Chanyeol hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Sebelum kesadarannya kembali menguasainya diapun berteriak kencang. _

''_YAK! PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!'' _

''_Aku juga mencintaimu sayang'' balas Chanyeol sebelum menghilang di balik pintu depan rumah Kai. _

_Kai yang masih kesal pun langsung melempar gelas yang masih berisi setengah kearah pintu. Membuat serpihan dan isi gelas itu berceceran. Tatapan kesalnya berubah tatapan miris melihat kekacauan yang dia buat. Kai mengacak rambutnya karena teringat betapa lelahnya dia menyapu dan mengepel lantai tadi pagi. Dan sekarang dia harus melakukan hal yang melelahkan itu untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Dan semua itu gara- gara Park Chanyeol. Damn! Seharusnya dia ingat kalau Park Chanyeol itu selalu membawa pengaruh buruk untuknya, dan dia harus melupakan satu kebaikan Chanyeol yang membakannya makanan disaat dia lapar beberapa waktu lalu. Karena kebaikan itulah yang membawa Kai pada kesialan yang lain. _

_Flashback Off _

Dan sampai sekarang Kai masih merasa kalau Chanyeol itu _bad luck-nya_ karena hingga detik ini dadanya masih terasa sesak karena terus teringat pernyataan Chanyeol kemarin. Dan Kai bersumpah akan menghindari Chanyeol setelah ini. Karena dia masih ingin hidup, kan tidak lucu jika tiba-tiba dia mati karena jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak bila terus bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Hanya dengan memikirkanya saja sudah membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini apalagi jika berdekatan dengannya.

''Tidak-tidak aku tidak ingin mati diusia semuda ini, aku belum membuat Ibuku bangga. Ibu aku sayang Ibu selamanya'' Kai mulai mendramatisir.

Dia kemudian berlari kearah dapur dan memeluk Ibunya sambil terus mengatakan 'aku sayang Ibu' dan itu mau tidak mau membuat Ibu Kai luluh, membalas pelukan anaknya kemudian merogoh sakunya dan menelpon wali kelas Kai untuk memberitahukan padanya bahwa kai tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran untuk hari ini. Kai pun tambah memeluk erat Ibunya tidak lupa berkata.. ''Terimakasih Ibu. Kau yang terbaik''

.

.

-Dan sepertinya Chanyeol harus bersabar lebih lama untuk menghadapi sikap Kai yang seperti ini. Kekekeee..

FIN

.

.

* * *

><p>Absurd yak? wkwk.. duh maaf buat cerita yang maksa ini. Terimakasih buat sudi mampir baca dan kasih review (kalo ada yg review) dan abaikan ini kalo emang gak suka *DEEP BOW*<p> 


End file.
